


work affair

by snipengie



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M, idk how 2 write summaries lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 21:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipengie/pseuds/snipengie
Summary: this is the first time ive ever written anything lolanyway vladimir is trans in this





	work affair

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time ive ever written anything lol  
> anyway vladimir is trans in this

Darius licked his lips. Seeing the Crimson Reaper like this, on his knees, with his face so close to his crotch, so submissive and wonton, made him feel possessive.

He looked how the paler man took his pants zipper down with his teeth. He had a lusty look in his red eyes, and his cheeks were flushed a beautiful pink.

 

Vladimir then mouthed over Darius’ growing erection through his underwear, teasing him and kissing his belly, while he took down his boxers along with his pants. Darius raked his fingers through Vladimir’s soft hair, marveled at how good his partner was at this.

 

“ _C’mon, stop teasin’.._ ” he breathed. Vladimir smiled, but instead of doing what Darius’ wanted, he started to stroke the member in front of him with one if his soft hands. “ _I couldn’t quite hear you, Darius._ ” The man on his knees said. Darius didn’t take any of that, and pressed Vlad’s face closer to his aching cock. _“I don’t have time for begging, Reaper.”_

At this, Vladimir chuckled, and decided to take Darius’ member in his mouth, sucking lightly. Darius was amazed at how soft and warm Vladimir’s mouth was, rocking his hips for more.

 

At this, Vladimir started to bob his head, stopping before the tip of Darius’ dick hit the back of his throat, sucking a bit harder and ignoring his gag reflex. Vladimir moaned around Darius’ thick cock, swallowing him down, until Darius felt the other man’s lips against the base of his shaft.

After a bit, Vlad decided to lift up off his dick, licking his lips with the tip of his tongue.

 

Darius noticed something shiny on Vlad’s rosy lips, his own pre-cum, he realized, dripping from the man’s mouth, and decided to bring his face up to kiss him, tasting himself on Vladimir’s tongue. The other man moaned, wrapping his arms around Darius’ thick neck.

 

The taller man then, taking that as an invitation, grabbed Vlad’s ass, pulling him down on his lap, drawing yet another moan from him. Vladimir then, held up his hips for Darius, who took a hint and took them off, dropping them on the ground. The paler man then, started to grind his clothed sex onto Darius’ dick. Darius knew that he couldn’t keep feeling Vlad forever though, and started to take his partner’s panties down.

They were a bright red color, and had a tiny red bow on top and lace on the backside. “ _It suits him._ ” Darius thought.

 

The satin was feeling damp from all the actions they’ve been doing previously, and Darius decided to press his thick fingers through the sticky fabric, paying close attention to Vlad’s clit.

 

Vladimir moaned at that, and brought his face up, next to Darius’ ear. “ _Is this payback for earlier_ ?” he whispered hotly. The bigger man just chuckled before replying. “ _Maybe_.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://img.etsystatic.com/il/20a989/1328784900/il_fullxfull.1328784900_id7i.jpg?version=0  
> this is what vlads wearing [shrug emoji]


End file.
